Finding out the Truth in a Year or even in a Century
by klarolineshipperxoxo
Summary: Three shot. Caroline goes with Stefan to New Orleans in search of Klaus 18 years after the events of TVD 5x22 and TO 1x22 but things don't go as planned. The story is better than the synopsis.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever so it's probably going to be really bad and I don't have beta so there might be some mistakes. But read it and let me know what you think. It basically happens 18 years after the events of the season 5 finale of TVD and the season 1 finale of TO. I stopped watching TO after the midseason finale so I'm not really sure of the specifics of what Hope is so I made her human in this and because I needed Camille I made her a vampire. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**May 2030**

_Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer._

_I intend to be your last. However long it takes._

The more Caroline thought of what Klaus said to her all those years ago, the faster she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Did he really mean all of that or was it more of a 'in the moment thing' or had he found someone else? All of those questions pestered her. It would be embarrassing to finally show up at his door and him not even remember her. No, _she_ was _Caroline Forbes_, _she_ was Miss Mystic Falls for godsake! Caroline was not going to let anyone make her feel embarrassed, certainly not a blonde dimpled Original hybrid. She'll walk in there with her head held high and take all of New Orleans by surprise.

Suddenly two hands shot out and encircled her wrists. "Hey! I kinda need my hands to drive and make sure we don't get into an accident!" she squealed.

"Sorry but the finger tapping was starting to get really annoying, it's going to be fine," replied her best friend in his broody albeit caring voice as he let go of her wrists. "Honestly he wouldn't have forgotten about you, I saw how he was with you. He was serious about everything he said," Stefan carried on seemingly reading her mind. "So let's just think about how we're going to find him. I'm thinking we hit the bars, he has a drinking problem that can rival Damon's."

"Okay Mister I-know-everything-about-Klaus-Mikaelson-because-I-spent-the-twenties-with-him, which bar do we start with and how do we go about finding him?" Caroline questioned as she stopped outside their hotel. "I doubt we can just throw his name around unless we want to make enemies _fast_."

"No we sit around and wait for someone to mention him," Stefan answered, shooting down the exasperated look Caroline threw him.

They went inside to check in, drop their bags off in their rooms and then proceeded to go out in search of bars that seemed like the ones Klaus would frequent.

Caroline took a deep breath (though she didn't need one, she found it oddly calming) before entering the last bar on their list, Rousseau's, after Stefan. They had no luck with the previous bars. It would really suck if after all this time Caroline finally felt like she was ready to confront her feelings for Klaus (with actual words unlike _that_ day in the woods) after finishing college, visiting to all the states in America except for Louisiana and traveling to a few countries that were not Paris, Rome or Tokyo with Stefan for the last 18 years.

"Bourbon for me, vodka for my friend," Caroline heard Stefan tell the pretty bartender who looked a bit older than Caroline. Something was not normal with the bartender. Caroline listened closer using her vampire senses the bartender, Camille, as her nametag read, had no heartbeat. Caroline smiled thinking they must be in the right place. Stefan glanced at her and smiled too obviously having heard what she heard which was nothing.

An hour later; drinking their, well they didn't know what number drink they were on because they had lost count some time ago, a handsome brown skinned vampire entered the bar and started heading towards them. "Where were you, Marcel? I went by the compound earlier," Camille questioned the newcomer, Marcel.

"I was with Klaus at the planation today…" replied Marcel and he continued on but Caroline could only hear _Klaus _and _planation_, she had read that there was an old planation in New Orleans from about a hundred years ago. It seemed that today was her lucky day and the universe was on her side. Caroline was ready to jump out of her seat and go get her car but Stefan shook his head conveying through a single look that it would look too suspicious. So they waited for about 10 minutes because it was about as long as Caroline could handle and both left in search of the planation.

"Now that looks like a place Klaus would live in, though I prefer his Mystic Falls mansion it was much more grand and lavish," Caroline stated while staring at the white mansion they were nearing.

"Still a mansion. Looks a lot like the home I grew up in actually," Stefan added.

Stefan and Caroline got out of the car and climbed up the steps. _Okay you can do this, even if he rejects you or looks at you like he doesn't know you, this is good for you! It is something you need to say,_ Caroline kept repeating to herself. "Are you going to ring the doorbell instead of just standing or should I ring it?" said Stefan breaking her mantra. Caroline shook her head and reached her hand out to ring the bell.

Hope was reading when the doorbell ringed, she waited for someone else to get it because after all she was in a house full of strong, fast immortal beings but it soon became evident that everyone was too lazy to come out from their respective rooms. Huffing she sat up and headed to the door. Hope was surprised to see a beautiful blonde around her age standing at her doorstep wearing an identical look of surprise. The blonde looked familiar to Hope but she couldn't figure out why. "Um…we were looking for Klaus, he does live here right?" came a voice from behind the blonde. He looked like one of Aunt Rebekah's old boyfriends whose name escaped her right now.

"Oh yes. I'm Hope Mikaelson," she chimed. A look of confusion fell over the blonde and the man.

"We thought there were only six Mikaelsons, three of them being dead dead like burn up in flames dead. Though Hope's a modern name something I'd name my daughter actually. Which makes it weird for a Mikealson's name," babbled the blonde.

"There were 6, I'm not actually one of the siblings," Hope replied without giving too much away to these people she knew nothing of. "And you are?"

"Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore, we're friends of Klaus." The names rang a bell in Hope's head.

"You're Rebekah's ex from the twenties and I think I've heard the name Caroline but I can't remember what the conversation was about."

"Actually Stefan was also with Rebekah in 2011," said Caroline smirking, while Stefan looked a bit sheepish. "Well enough about who we were, as I said before we're…I'm here to see Klaus."

"Sorry! I got a bit carried away there." Hope apologized. "Dad! Someone's here to see you!" she yelled. She turned back to see matching expressions of shock on Caroline and Stefan's faces. Hope saw a glimpse of Caroline's face drain of color before she flashed away.

"We weren't aware Klaus had an 18 year old looking kid," explained Stefan just as her father came down the stairs.

"Ripper nice to see you. So have you decided to let go of that ridiculous bunny diet and be your true self?" greeted Klaus.

"No. I came with Caroline, you should have told her," Stefan said quietly while picking up the car keys Caroline had dropped. Hope and Klaus looked at Stefan as he got into his car and watched him till they couldn't see the car anymore. Hope turned to face Klaus prompting an explanation from him only to see him look truly sad.

"The portraits!" Hope exclaimed everything finally making sense.

"What?" Klaus asked breaking out of his haze.

"The blonde, Caroline she looked familiar because you draw pictures of her. Who is she?"

"Someone I promised the world to when I went to save her but as time went on she saved me," Klaus solemnly said walking back up the stairs.

* * *

**That's the end, I thought it'd be a much shorter than this so this isn't the original ending I had planned and it was supposed to be a one shot but because of how long it turned out I might make it a two shot but that depends if you guys like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this chapter written out 2 weeks ago but I had to leave for a school trip and I just got back and was able to edit it today. Thank you everyone who followed and favorited this story. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed I kept me going and convinced me to continue. I've decided to make it a 3 shot or a 4 shot, it really just depends what happens when I'm writing the next chapter. I know how I want it to end now and I can assure you it'll be a happy ending. I hope you guys like this chapter, after you're done a review will be greatly appreciated even a one sentence one because it's my first fanfic and I'm taking all the feedback I can get. **

* * *

Klaus returned to his studio and was immediately faced with the painting he was working on before the unexpected surprise. He was desperate to see the subject of the painting in person, to see that he did in fact, fail to capture the light emanating from the blonde beauty full of wonders.

Not telling Caroline about Hope was something Klaus regretted if he dwelled on it too long, so he didn't. He convinced himself that he wasn't ashamed to tell the girl he told he would always wait for that there was a time that he got fed up. He was not ashamed of Hope, whose personality at times actually reminded him more of Caroline than him or her mother, Klaus was shamed of Hayley. She was the source of his hybrids little rebellion all those years ago. She came out of the situation unscathed whilst the puppy lost his mother and was henceforth consumed by revenge. Then again he supposed that Hayley having to be bonded to him by parenthood for the rest of eternity was a special type of hell in it self.

A small part of him, the part which remembered the harsh words of Mikael cut into his very being as if a day never passed, was convinced that his step father was right. No one would love him, especially not someone like Caroline constantly fought against supernaturals like him.

Feeling suffocated by the thoughts that the blonde brought up, Klaus decided to take a walk and unconsciously walked to the woods at the back of his property. He kept walking and found himself suddenly stopping due to the person whose back was faced towards him. Klaus gathered up his courage to do something he'd never done or thought about doing before.

"I'm sorry," it came out as an almost silent whisper, that Klaus was sure Caroline would not have heard if not for her supernatural hearing.

"_You_ should have told me!" Caroline whipped around to face him, fueled up the anger that had slowly been building up in her since she heard the young girl call Klaus 'dad'. "The last time we saw each other, when we…. when we. You knew that you were going to have a child didn't you, I've been doing the math and each time no matter what that's the conclusion I come to. Oh my god is that why you agreed to leave me alone? You found someone new to spend all your time wooing?! Did you just fuck me so that you could collect your prize, something to pay off for all the time you invested in trying to win me over?" Caroline screamed, getting angrier as she came to that conclusion.

"_No_, I made my intentions clear from the start I fancied you, I still fancy you, love. I wanted to know about this blonde enigma; you are unlike anyone I've ever come across in my time on this earth. It amazes me how easily you degraded yourself and all your immiscible friends believe the mask you put on, but I see who you are underneath all that love and I think you should not hide it. The whole _world _is missing out on you. It was never only about the sex for me, I was more than glad on that day in the woods that you finally allowed me in and stopped fighting against me. I would not have spent one year of my life on you if I simply wanted to bed you. But it was your turn, love, you needed to realize that you fancy me too but you were too stubborn to admit it," Klaus protested.

"I understand that I really do, I never ever gave you anything. I led you on all the time and you let me. But you still haven't said why you didn't tell me about Hope. Who is her mother anyways?"

"I didn't tell you because of who her mother is. I knew that you'd hate me for who her mother is…It's Hayley."

Caroline yelled at him loud enough for to set the birds in frenzy. "Hayley? Of all the people, her? The one person I dislike so much, the one I thought slept with my boyfriend and you were so quick to assure me they did sleep together?"

"I wanted to make you jealous and I've regretted that since the day I slept with her. I wanted evidence that you did care for me." Klaus guilty admitted.

"I would have forgiven you eventually you know. You're lucky I found out now, I'm all grown up, not the eighteen year old naïve girl anymore so I'm more understanding. I probably would have torn down this whole wood if you told me back then. I did what you said I left Mystic Falls with Stefan and we travelled. I've seen more now, I know there was more left to see but I was kind of hoping… that you would show those places to me. But that was before I found about your…your…your daughter."

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you, love. You know that you're only person I said that to right? And twice! I have a reputation to keep."

Caroline let out the first carefree laugh since she decided to come visit Klaus and they quickly fell back into their old banter.

"I know. But I'm still mad at you."

"So, love, Rome, Paris, _Tokyo_?"

Caroline nodded sadly. "Maybe. Maybe someday but not right now I don't think I can forgive just yet because if you didn't even call or write once over the years, how were you going to explain having a child when I showed up?"

The happy mood changed quickly and the atmosphere became charged. "You know why I came here?" Klaus started to answer but Caroline quickly carried on her confession. "I cam here-" Caroline inhaled taking in a big breath that she didn't need. "I came here to tell you I love you, Klaus. Before you say anything let me continue."

"Okay," Klaus cockily replied.

"Because I know you'll freak out and go all controlling jealous hybrid, think about how I am right in front of you, perfectly fine. All in one piece"

"Caroline, what did-"

"Ah, you agreed you wouldn't interrupt."

"Fine, love, continue."

"I got captured by some witches." At that moment Caroline could have sworn she saw one of his veins pop.

"Stefan and I might be slightly bad at choosing our friends. Don't you even dare mention my friends from Mystic Falls you know I don't mean them, don't you even dare try to twist my words," Caroline exclaimed reading Klaus's mind. "I almost died…._I_ thought for sure I was going to die till Stefan came as back up. All I could think about during that time was I wasn't honest with you that day, I didn't cover up our connection with hostility because some deep dark part of me wanted you, I was in love with you. You were most evil and powerful creature on the planet going around trying to kill my friends, trying to kill _me_ before you met me. But you were almost always a perfect gentlemen to me and you never stopped trying ever. You were the _only_ person for whom_ I_ was the first choice, you have no idea how much that means to me. It was the first time believe it or not that I was going to die that you weren't right there to save me, not that I can't take care of myself, thank you very much, it's just was comforting to know that you always cared well not really in the start but that first day we met you understood. I've traveled the country, I've traveled the world but no one, _no one_ has ever understood me like you did."

"Like I do. I haven't given up, love."

"Quite right, too," Caroline agreed, linking her arm with his. "C'mon, I want to properly meet your daughter and there's something I need to give Elijah."

"Moved on so quickly, have we love, love? I didn't take to you to be interested in brothers like the doppelgängers." Klaus joked, content with having made up with Caroline. It was the start to earning her trust again.

"It's about Katherine, actually, she was hurt that Elijah didn't come to visit her. Why didn't he? Last I heard before she was dying, he was still in love with her."

"He was quite taken up with Hayley at the time."

Caroline burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. It was too ironic. "You've got to be kidding me. So the brothers thing, not only female doppelgängers, but brunette supernaturals in general. Awesome," Carolinxe finished with a sarcastic tone. Then something occurred to her. "You know I don't really see what is so appealing with stringing brothers along. I dated both the Salvatores, I guess it's only fun if you have both of them going after you like puppies at the same time."

Klaus's elated mood, turned sour. "No I don't know, why don't you tell me about dating the Salvatores."

"Whoa relax. Do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male? Don't answer that," Caroline quickly hurried on. "I was with Damon before you came, before I even knew the name Klaus Mikaelson. I sort of dated Stefan during the time Damon died, that was a few months after you visited. Definitely didn't work out with either of them, so you've got nothing to worry about. Stefan and I thought we were better just as best friends. Totally platonic."

"I'll trust you on that but don't think I will hesitate to break something of theirs if they make one little move on you."

"Here we go again."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Hopefully the next chapter won't take another 2 months to get published. I think the next update would be in about 2 to 3 weeks but I'm not making any promises. Oh and I dropped in a Doctor Who quote so first person to pm me what the quote was and who said it to who will get the next chapter dedicated to them.**


End file.
